dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnurka Bluescale
CE Blue Goblin Psychic Warrior 4 / Fighter 2 HP: 46 (6 HD) Init: +7 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 14 BAB: +5 Attack: Venomous Short Sword (1d6+2) Abilities: STR 12, DEX 14, CON 12, INT 14, WIS 10, CHA 8 Saves: Fort +08, Ref +03, Will +1 Skills: Climb +4, Concentration +5, Diplomacy +3, Handle Animal +2, Intimidate +5, Jump +3, Move Silently +7, Ride +6, Search +7, Swim +4 Languages: Common, Goblin, Orc, Elven Feats: Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Reckless Offensive Possessions: Venomous Short Sword, Leather Armor Patron: None Features: Blue Goblin Qualities Fighter Bonus Feats: Weapon Focus (Short Sword), Weapon Specialization (Short Sword) Psychic Warrior Bonus Feats: Inquisitor, Cleave Spellcasting Power Points per Day: 6 Powers Known: 4 Maximum Power Level Known: 2nd Level Combat/Tactics: Alone, Gnurka is not a very impressive foe, even with his small degree of Psionic powers. Being the leader of his tribe, Gnurka uses swarm tactics to overwhelm his enemies. Friends/Allies: Gnurka is the leader of the Bluescale Goblin tribe. As such, all members of the tribe listen to him, and obey what he says. Many tribe members do not actually like Gnurka, and he himself is aware of this. But, none dare to challenge him for control of the tribe, and as such, Gnurka does not worry about his tribe disobeying him. Foes/Enemies: Gnurka has numerous enemies, most of whom are members of his own tribe. Most do not dare move against him, though. Gnurka, being a Goblin, is an annoyance to “higher” races, like Drow. Most would consider him a minor annoyance, and not bother to go after the Goblin, however. Appearance: Like the other Goblin in his tribe, Gnurka’s hide is a mottled blue. He, being the leader of his tribe, carries the best equipment and wears the best clothes, though to the standards of many other races, these items are still of relatively poor quality and construction. Personality: Gnurka is smarter than the average Goblin, and is smarter than many other individuals. He, however, isn’t the wisest or charismatic, and as a result, he comes off as pushy, uncivilized (which he is!) and stupid. Like other Goblins, Gnurk is obsessed with power and staying in control of his tribe. History: Gnurka was born in the bondage of G’eldyn Vedenshar, the rogue apprentice of Menlith Du’arn, the leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Gnurka’s parents were subjected to numerous experiments, resulting in the Psionic powers that Gnurka and other members of his clan were born with. Gnurka was among the numerous Goblin that comprised the army that invaded and destroyed the House of Lore. G’eldyn had long been planning a betrayal of her master, and of the Brotherhood of Darkness, and ordered Gnurka and the other Bluescale Goblins to attack the other Goblins they had been marching with once the House of Lore was successfully destroyed. For years, Gnurka and his tribe members lived in the ruins, and did battle with all of the other Goblins in the ruins. Gnurka secretly began plotting to kill G’eldyn, to free himself and his tribe from her bondage. In 1,148, with the help of some adventurers, Gnurka killed G’eldyn Vedenshar, his master, and freed himself and his tribe of her bondage. Returning to his people, he fully secured the ruins of the House of Lore, and plans on making them the seat of power in his ‘Bluescale Kingdom’. Motivations and Goals: Being a Goblin, Gnurka is not very long-term goal oriented. All Gnurka cares about for the long-term future is that he stays in control of the tribe of Goblins that he currently leads. Since killing his former master, Gnurk has expressed interest in ruling the ‘Bluescale Kingdom’, presumably a nation of his fellow Blue Goblins.